<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prinsip Kebahagiaan by kr_han</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434695">Prinsip Kebahagiaan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kr_han/pseuds/kr_han'>kr_han</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kr_han/pseuds/kr_han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prinsip kebahagiaan Taeyong adalah dia akan ikut bahagia apabila orang yang di sekitarnya bahagia. Sesederhana itu. Namun melihat Johnny bahagia dengan cara seperti itu, entah mengapa sulit bagi Taeyong untuk ikut bahagia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung &amp; Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prinsip Kebahagiaan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong adalah orang yang sederhana, bahkan prinsip kebahagiaannya juga begitu sederhana. Dia mudah untuk bahagia. Hanya melihat temannya bahagia, dia akan ikut bersorak bahagia untuk temannya. Taeyong selalu berdoa supaya orang-orang di sekitarnya, termasuk anjing peliharaannya selalu diliputi kebahagiaan supaya dirinya pun juga akan mendapat sebagian dari kebahagiaan itu. Taeyong adalah orang yang baik.</p><p>Saat Doyoung kembali diumumkan sebagai mahasiswa berprestasi untuk kesekian kalinya, Taeyong turut senang. Saat Yuta dan temannya berhasil merealisasikan proyek robot mereka dan menang di kompetensi, Taeyong ikut merayakan juga dengan senyuman lebar. Saat Taeil diwisuda beberapa saat lalu, Taeyong datang dengan membawa karangan bunga. Taeyong selalu ada di saat terbahagia teman-temannya.</p><p>“Lu jadi?” Doyoung bertanya padanya saat jam makan siang di kampus. Taeyong tidak langsung menjawab sehingga Doyoung harus menghabiskan waktunya menunggu dengan menggigiti sedotan di gelas kopinya. “Takut?” tanyanya sekali lagi.</p><p>Taeyong menggeleng, dia tidak takut terhadap apa yang akan dilakukannya. Tapi dia hanya tidak yakin bahwa semuanya akan berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Lagi pula, sebetulnya itu wajar kalau tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Hanya saja, dia tidak ingin mendapat perasaan sedih hanya karena tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya.</p><p>“Gua cuma enggak yakin kalo perasaan gua berbalas,” jawab Taeyong, “tapi kalo disimpen kelamaan juga enggak enak.” Taeyong menghela napasnya panjang. “Kalo enggak berbalas, gua harus gimana ya?” Taeyong tersenyum pahit, kemudian menyesap minumannya lagi.</p><p>“<em>Well</em>, abis itu liburan yuk? Sewa vila di deket pantai. Ajak temen-temen yang lain juga biar rame. Gimana?”</p><p>“<em>Thanks</em>, Doyoung.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taeyong tidak tahu lagi apa yang ditakutinya. Sejak tadi dia menghela napasnya berkali-kali. Padahal sedikit lagi orang yang ditunggunya pasti datang. Telapak tangannya basah oleh keringat dan kakinya tidak berhenti untuk bergerak.</p><p>“Taeyong.”</p><p>Tubuhnya hampir lompat begitu namanya dipanggil. Taeyong tersenyum, canggung. Padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah seperti ini. “Hai, Johnny.” Tangannya melambai kecil.</p><p>Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk duduk beralaskan rumput dan dipayungi pohon. Johnny baru saja keluar dari kelasnya dan Taeyong sudah menunggunya selama sepuluh menit. Tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Hanya duduk dan memandangi awan yang berarak dengan damai sambil menikmati angin yang berembus ringan. Mereka hanya diam.</p><p>“Yong.”</p><p>“John.”</p><p>Suara mereka keluar bersamaan. Lalu mereka tertawa dengan canggung. Taeyong kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, “Duluan aja.” Meskipun dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan Johnny katakana nantinya. Tapi Taeyong memutuskan untuk mengalah, membiarkan Johnny membicarakan apa yang ingin dia bicarakan.</p><p>“Gua nembak orang,” kata Johnny, “<em>fortunately</em>, diterima. Kaget sih. <em>Unexpected </em>soalnya. <em>I thought we don’t have such a mutual feelings</em>.” Johnny tersenyum sambil memandang langit. Wajahnya tampak sangat bahagia—jelas, dia baru saja menemukan kebahagiaannya. “Malem ini, gua ngajak dia <em>dinner </em>gitu.”</p><p>“Enggak apa-apa kalo malah ketemu sama gua?” tanya Taeyong ragu-ragu. “Kalian baru jadian, harusnya kalian jalan-jalan berdua ke mana gitu.”</p><p>“Janji harus ditepatin. Lu duluan yang minta ketemu hari ini. Jadi, ya, <em>no problem</em>. Gua juga udah janji mau <em>dinner</em> bareng nanti malem.” Johnny mengatakannya dengan ringan, benar-benar bukan masalah besar baginya. Taeyong dapat melihat betapa kedua mata hazel Johnny bersinar dan kebahagiaan benar-benar terpancar dari tubuhnya.</p><p>Taeyong tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Semua kalimat yang dirancangnya dari semalam menghilang. Hatinya terasa berat dan matanya panas. Taeyong ingat prinsip kebahagiaannya. Seharusnya dia bahagia. Melihat orang lain bahagia akan membuat dia bahagia. <em>Seharusnya seperti itu</em>. Tapi dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia tidak bisa merasa bahagia melihat wajah Johnny yang bahagia. <em>Hatinya terlampau sakit bahkan untuk tersenyum</em>.</p><p>“Yong, tadi mau ngomong apa?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh. Itu … mau ngajakin jalan. Gua sama Doyoung ada rencana mau sewa vila deket pantai. Mau ngajak temen-temen yang lain juga. Makanya, gua pikir gua bisa ngajak lu … gitu.” Taeyong tersenyum. Namun dia tahu senyumannya terasa pahit dan tidak tulus. Mungkin Johnny tahu kalau dia tidak jujur dengan perasaannya, meskipun apa yang dikatakannya tidak sepenuhnya bohong.</p><p>“Kapan?”</p><p>“<em>Weekend </em>ini, kayaknya.”</p><p>“Gua <em>skip </em>dulu ya?”</p><p>Taeyong mengangguk kecil. Jelas. Mungkin Johnny akan menghabiskan wakunya dengan kekasih barunya dan itu adalah hal yang wajar untuk dilakukan. Dia mengerti. <em>Dia mengerti</em>. “<em>No prob</em>,” jawab Taeyong singkat. “<em>Anyway</em>, gua ikut seneng lu dapet pacar. Baik-baik ya sama pacarlu. Langgeng juga.”</p><p><em>Bohong</em>.</p><p>“Iya.” Johnny menjawab dengan senyuman yang tanggung. “<em>Next time</em>,” katanya pelan, “kalo udah siap, ngomong sama gua apa yang mau lu omongin ya. Jangan pura-pura. Keliatan tau, dari muka lu.”</p><p>“Keliatan … ya?”</p><p>“Iya.”</p><p>“Nanti ya, kalo gua udah siap.”</p><p>“Gua tunggu.”</p><p>“Iya.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Halo, aku Khairunnisa Han (Han) dan dikenal juga sebagai Orenji di twitter (@seorenji). Aku akan menulis lebih banyak lagi Johnyong dalam bahasa Indonesia. Mohon ditunggu untuk karya selanjutnya^^</p><p>Oh ya, ayo temenan sama aku di twitter. Tapi jangan lupa kabari aku di DM ya. Soalnya aku suka gak follback orang-orang kalo bukan aku yang cari mutualan di base :(</p><p>See you next fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>